decant
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Ia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, sementara rasa lain tersembunyikan.—drabble; YmirxKrista, AU.


**rating.** T  
**genre.** Hurt/Comfort  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**summary.** Ia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, sementara rasa lain tersembunyikan.—drabble; YmirxKrista, AU.  
**warnings**. Shoujo-ai, _fail-fluff,_ dldr!  
**author notes. **Sedikit latihan untuk mengusir webe berkepanjangan! Akhir kata, _happy reading_~

* * *

**decant**;

2013 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

{_Kau punya waktu sepulang sekolah nanti?_}

.

Begitulah petikan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh kontak bernama Krista Lenz tepat ketika bel pulang berbunyi ke ponsel _flip_ berwarna putih milik Ymir. Tanpa menjawab pesan, Ymir keluar dari kelasnya seraya menenteng tasnya dan menuju satu lantai di bawahnya.

Kelas 2-4, kelas Krista; kelas itu kerap ramai oleh murid dari mana saja dikarenakan keberadaan perangkat OSIS di sana. Ymir bersandar di daun pintu, mendapat lirikan dari banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Ia menyipitkan mata sebelum dilanjut dengan helaan nafas panjang. Memangnya salah, untuk menghampiri seorang teman, walaupun wajahmu samasekali tidak bisa dikatakan 'bersahabat'? Atau mungkin karena tingginya yang di atas rata-rata gadis belia pada umumnya? Atau mungkin karena tatapan picik yang ia layangkan ke siapa saja?

Apapun alasannya; dara bersurai cokelat itu tidak peduli.

"Ymir, kau datang!"

Begitu mencuri lirik, pandangannya bertemu dengan sang pemilik surai pirang. Ekspresi yang ia tampilkan selalu sama; senyum manis tanpa reka juga binar-binar di manik birunya. Ymir hanya bisa menelan ludah.

[Senyum itu begitu—_manis_.]

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya seraya berpangku tangan, kepalanya masih bersandar ke arah pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Soal Reiner lagi?"

Ketika dara itu mengangguk, dalam hati Ymir mendecak keras.

"Ayo."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

Posisinya; salah satu yang harus ia akui dan benci, adalah ia sebagai teman baik Krista dan juga orang yang tidak sengaja jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya. Ia tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menjadi pendengar yang baik. Baru dua tahun mereka berdua berteman, tetapi Ymir-lah yang lebih dahulu merasakan hal yang lain dibanding dengan ketika Krista menyebutkan bahwa ia tengah menyukai Reiner Braun. Ymir sendiri tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat segala dunianya tampak berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan keberadaan Krista di sisinya.

Manik cokelat itu telah dimanjakan oleh nuansa biru tersebut semenjak pertama kali mereka bersua.

Segala tampak tak berawal, juga tidak menemukan akhir.

Banyak sekali hal yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan ketika cokelat bertemu dengan muara biru. Senyumnya yang manis, sorot matanya yang berkilauan, caranya berlaku, terutama tutur katanya yang lembut nan penuh kejujuran—

Ymir samasekali tidak akan memaksa untuk menyatakan diri, mengingat seberapa besar Krista mencintai Reiner; tersurat dari kata-kata pada curahan hatinya, juga Ymir tidak ingin segala kedekatan itu berujung pada putusnya tali. Padahal, banyak kesempatan—malah terlalu banyak adanya.

Krista membawa Ymir ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat rahasia mereka berdua ketika tengah bertukar kata bersama. Di sana berada sebuah kursi panjang yang kini tengah tertutup oleh helaian daun mapel kecokelatan, pertanda musim akan segera berganti. Ymir yang akan duduk di kursi itu sementara Krista berdiri, sedikit-sedikit ia akan berjalan-jalan kecil menikmati suasana (yang Ymir anggap adalah sesuatu yang imut dari dirinya) atau ia akan duduk bila capek berdiri.

"Ymir, kurasa Reiner menjauhiku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ymir berpikir sejenak; seperti biasa ia harus mengutarakan jawaban yang sempurna, tanpa membiarkan perasaannya sendiri meluap.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya?"

"Aku takut, Ymir." ujarnya mengelak. "Aku tidak ingin dibenci olehnya."

Krista telah menyukai Reiner semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ymir akan selalu datang padanya sebagai tempat bicara, tempat ia akan memeluknya ketika tangis datang, tempat berujar saran, tempat ia akan menyesali keadaan; segalanya tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Yang tidak tersebutkan oleh Ymir adalah seberapa sakitnya ia mendengar atau seberapa sakit ia merasakan pilu dirinya sendiri.

[Kenapa _aku_ yang menasihati tetapi _aku _tidak pernah melakukannya?]

"Tapi, Krista—bukankah kau harus cepat sebelum dia pergi begitu saja?" Ymir mendengus. "Kulihat hubunganmu dengan Reiner juga baik, kenapa kau tidak ambil kesempatan itu?"

Krista tersenyum, miris adanya. "Itu sulit. Aku tidak berani."

"Ayolah, Krista!" Ymir memaksakan cengiran, ia mengacak-acak surai pirang itu, berusaha tidak bertindak melalui refleks untuk memeluknya; mengingat senyum itu terlalu menyayatnya. "Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri." _Padahal kau juga pembohong_. "Aku akan membantumu, kok, jadi berusahalah! Ia pasti akan menerimanya kok!"

[Orang _brengsek_ yang menolak gadis _semanis_ ini sampai akan kuinjak, malahan.]

Melihat ada sedikit air mata pertanda bahagia di sudut mata itu membuatnya sedikit kalap, tetapi Ymir tengah memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Menurutnya, Krista kerap kali menangis—ia tidak mengerti apa alasannya. Dan frekuensi air mata itu keluar menuju sekarang jauh lebih sering; apakah semua ini karena perasaannya pada Reiner?

[Yang penting sekarang, itu air mata bahagia_—bukan_?]

"Ymir, ada serangga di matamu."

Seketika Ymir menutup kedua matanya dan meraba wajahnya sendiri. "... Di mana?"

"Sini, kuambilkan."

Yang dipertemukan oleh kulit wajah Ymir bukanlah jemari-jemari kecil yang merayap dengan hati-hati, melainkan sentuhan lain yang tidak ia duga. Lembut, hangat dan manis, itulah tiga citraan yang ia kecap ketika bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu bait bernama cumbu; sekejap matanya terbuka benar-benar lebar, menatap sosok mungil yang tengah membuatnya hilang arah tengah tersipu malu di seberang.

"Maaf aku berbohong padamu." cahaya terselip di senyum itu. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai Reiner, itu cuma sebatas kedok agar aku bisa terus mengobrol denganmu tiap sore." wajahnya kembali mendekat, bersinggah pada selurus pandang. Biru itu berkilat-kilat, jemarinya menyelaraskan agar pandangan itu bertemu apa adanya; tidak ada lagi jarak antara mereka. "Aku menyukaimu, Ymir, sangat. Aku saja yang tidak pernah berani."

Sekali lagi dan Krista-lah yang mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Sebuah sentuhan hangat yang tidak ingin membuatnya berpaling.

"Krista, aku—" Ymir terkekeh, hingga mulai tertawa lepas. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berkata-kata."

.

(Mereka berdiam di sana, tertawa bersama, bertukar kata cinta sebelum akhirnya menyongsong senja dengan dua tangan terpaut, bersama.)

* * *

{**end.**}


End file.
